


King of Solitude

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Inspired by personal experiences, M/M, NO HATE TOWARDS GERMANY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Ludwig knows he can be harsh.
Relationships: America & Germany (Hetalia), America & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany & North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	King of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have no hate towards Germany; he's a very handsome, muscular guy. I've read some things that were said about him, and... I felt a large majority of it. So... as a way to emphasize and show more about myself, here it is.
> 
> DO NOT perform what you see here; if you have problems--with either constantly yelling or hurting others or being an assault victim--please seek help.

I am a harsh person; I don’t even know why. Gilbert has more friends than I and he’s always acting so damn reckless; I have none and I--sadly--know it. 

People come to me with warm smiles on their faces but I always send them away with massive indifference. Sometimes even--

“Oh, Ludwig!” I hear my classmate sing--very annoyingly--after me. 

_SMACK!!_

…  
…  
…

“What the hell, dude?! He was just trying to be nice to you!” 

_That._


End file.
